


it's in my blood and i won't give up ('cause it's running through my veins)

by openended



Category: The West Wing
Genre: CJ running for president, Elections, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: Election day, sometime in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [convenientmisfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/gifts).



Amy sits in the hotel hallway, staring at the carpet - ugly, even by hotel carpeting standards.

Andi steps over Amy’s outstretched legs on her way to the elevator. She pauses halfway down the hall, and comes back. “What are you doing?”

Amy looks up at her through her glasses. She pushes them on top of her head. “I have nothing to do.” She checked, three times.

She finished satellite interviews with all the morning shows, even on the West Coast, has hit refresh in the last five minutes on every reputable (and some disreputable) news website published in a language she can read, her to do list is bizarrely blank. Her phone’s buzzing pretty regularly, but that’s just Donna sending her cat pictures so her blood pressure doesn’t go completely through the roof.

Andi nods. She can understand that - five terms in the House, two in the Senate. She knows the eerie fidgety stillness that is Election Day. “There’s food,” she says after a moment, and points her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the elevator.

“Josh went to the donut place again, didn’t he?”  


“I think they created a loyalty program just for him.” She holds out her hand.  


Amy collects her phone - this cat is all fur and whiskers, and also upside down and about to fall off a couch - and laptop, and takes Andi’s hand. She exhales as she stands. “Okay,” she says, more to herself than to Andi. “Okay.”

They walk hand-in hand toward the elevator. They do that, everyone on the campaign, holding hands. They brought in a lot of new kids, but almost everyone at the top has been around since Bartlet 1. There’s a sense of finality here, that this is everyone’s last presidential campaign together. They’ll be back in four years for re-election when she wins -

if. _If_  she wins. The wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing, and Amy makes a mental note to go outside, turn around three times, spit _and_ curse. Toby and Josh are still arguing about that; it’s safest to just do both.

\- but they’re all tired. This is the last time they all run a new guy together. Emotions are high, and the hand holding is nice.

“Hey,” Andi says as they wait for the elevator. “You did good.” She pauses. “You did _great_.”  


Amy takes a breath. “Yeah,” she says. “I did.” She smiles as the elevator door opens.

Someone’s taped a Cregg/Seaborn sign to the wall.


End file.
